NT
Newtype Zero, known in the chat simply as NT. He is loud and outgoing, typically posting random topics or derailing conversations from a topic he finds boring. Why he frequents the chats is not widely known, nor was the fact that his intials actually stood for Newtype until recently. He is activly looking to fight Shizuo and fully believes he can take him on. He often finds himself at odds with Izaya aka Cereal Box, whom he typically calls "Izzy" but is on friendly terms with him more often than not. NT has also admitted to having a strong dislike for Kida and even fought him at one point. This however resulted in NT getting frustrated and giving up on the fight. He's taken a liking to Anri, Celty, skRose, Dotachin, vmac and though he's messed with him in the past, Mikado as well among others. NT uses a unique fighting style that he believes is a fair and easy to judge any conflict that might arise in the chat room. He often ignores attacks made on him that do not conform to his way of fighting. Roleplaying Information Nagisa Tsunami, usually going his initials NT, has made himself a home in Ikebukuro recently, though it is unknown exactly when he arrived in the district, or if, perhaps, he's simply been there the entire time. His main goal seems to be fighting with and defeating Shizuo, but he has gotten involved with many other people on his path to his fight. He seems to be closest to Izaya (Izzy) and Anri, though he also gets along well Celty, vmac, Middleman, Dotachin, Shinra and typically Mikado. He also admits to not having a home of his own and typically stays at the Russian Sushi Shop, where he learns to make sushi from Simon. He has shown to have studied Judo, sword fighting, and several other martial arts styles and have a strong proficency with each. He also seems to have knowledge of explosives and their uses, as well as were to place them within buildings to "cleanly" demolish them. NT and Izaya ("Izzy") NT seems to have a love/hate relationship with Izaya. In the past, NT has blown up Izaya's office in an attempt to make Izaya stop taunting Anri. Just a few hours later, the two blew up the hideout of the Yellow Scarves then worked together to make Kida finally admit his feelings Saki. The main issue NT typically finds with Izaya is his treatment of Anri, and, after winning Anri's freedom from Izaya as his pet in Truth or Dare, said he'd beat up Izaya if he ever tried anything like that again. In addition, as repayment for helping Anri, NT has requested that she slash Izaya "real good" if he tries anything with her again. He will typically team up with Izaya to torment Kida or mess with Mikado if he's bored. Recently, he and Izaya have also teamed up to raid various users homes or apartments. Their list of victims so far includes Mikado, Kida and Celty/Shinra. Their latest raid on Blueshi's (Blue Shizuo's) aparment ended up with Izaya emptying out the fridge, then lighting the apartment on fire and NT blowing it up. They have future plans to raid Shizuo's, Simon's and Anri's apartments. NT and Anri NT has taken a strong liking to Anri in the chat, even go so far as eatting a live mouse to force Izaya to give her up as a pet. He's offered to help her out whenever she needs it and even asked her to be his sidekick. Recently, he's been making advances towards her, telling her that he wants to help her "learn how to love" and even called himself the Number One Monster of Ikeburkuro during his endevors. So far she has rejected him, but he still continues to press onward in his pursuits! However, it's not known how serious NT is in this matter. NT and Other Users Among other users, NT can also be seen chatting it up with Dotachin, skRose, Celty, The Middleman, Vmac, and various Mikados among other users. He has a strong dislike of Kida overall and often teams up with Izaya to torment any Kida in the room at any given moment. NT will also attempt to fight any Shizuos that dare to enter the room he is in, with the exception of the "Screamer" Shizuo, whom NT calls the Scrolly Killer. On the other hand, he is easily provoked into trolling any users who overly annoy him. Roleplaying "Events" NT started making a mark for himself with roleplaying when he decided to bomb Izaya's officer after he refused to leave Anri alone. Later that night, NT would team up with Izaya to blow up the headquaters of the Yellow Scarves and force Kida to admit his feeling for Saki. NT then fought Kida, but eventually got frustrated and let Kida by. Since then, he has become a frequent participant in the Truth or Dare games that go on in the room and will do some roleplaying everynight. On June 23, 2010 a user calling himself Ryuuken came in randomly attacked NT while in the chat. This was shortly after NT had been rejected by Anri and only added his misery when he was defeated. Later the same night, Ryuuken logged in and attacked NT again. Only this time, he gave a reply blocking his own attack for NT. Ryuuken was then quickly hit by the BANHAMMER and ejected from the room. Later that day, NT was able to find out Ryuuken's identity and believes that he will not be returning as an assiliant any time soon. If Ryuuken will become regular user remains to be seen but NT hopes to convince him to become a regular! When bored in chat, NT will typically team up with Izaya to either torment anyone in the room named Kida or just raid other users houses (typically Mikado or Kida's). This has lead NT to learning more about Kida and his habits, including the apparently love Kida has for both Mikado and Shizuo, as shown by the naked Kida kept of both of men. In addition, Kida typically manages to say at one thing a night that angers NT, causing him to drop kick Kida. One such instance lead to Kida being put in a deep coma, but NT was kind enough to drag Kida to Shinra's apartment, by his feet, and leave him lying in front of the door. After smacking Kida up a bit more, he decided to assist Izaya and "Dr." Kero in giving Mikado breast implants by knocking the boy out for them. His comments on the matter were that he was simply bored and looking for something to entertain him at the time. He did state his disapproval of Mikado getting the implants while the surgery was going on however. Other Information *NT has stated his age as 25 *He some times doubles as "Simon" in the chat when things get a little out of hand *As of June 17, 2010, he was named the "New Shizuo of Ikebukuro" after successfully drop kicking the entire district when the chat slowed down for a bit. *NT has, in the past, called himself the "Number One Monster of Ikebukuro." *NT might also be his real life initials, but he's not talking about it *NT also apparently keeps a "Secret ninja sword" on him at all times. It is unknown where he hides it. NT's Fighting Style Being a vetern of many chat rooms, NT has a unique system when it comes to settling chat room disputes that end up as fights between users. This is a system he call the "7-12-7" system. The system uses the rules of 7 words to attack an opponent, 12 words to connect said attack and 7 words to block an attack. His typical example is as follows: A successful attack NT: *rushes forward, goes low and springs up to Izaya's jaw, going for an uppercut* (a use of 7 or more words for an attack) NT: *Feels and hears the crack of Izaya's jaw as the blow connects perfectly* (a use of 12 or more words for his attack to connect before Izaya blocks) An unsuccessful attack NT: *Rushes forward, goes low and springs up to Izaya's jaw, going for an uppercut* Izaya: *Tilts his head as he sees NT move and steps out of his range* (In this case, Izaya typed a minimum of 7 words as a defense before NT could connect his attack) The winner is typically decided by whoever can land "X" ammount of successful attacks first. Simon When the chat gets out of hand, NT will typically disappear for a bit and Simon will appear in his place! Unlike NT, Simon does not like fighting and will typically try to convince users not to argue or fight by offering to make them sushi. He is almost completely passive but will step in to break up a fight and insist on everyone eatting on sushi and won't leave until they do. More Information NT's Dollars Group profile page NT's MSN profile page Category:Users